


Teal was the Color of Your Shirt

by SaCarroll1691



Series: Red [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Relationships: Missy (Doctor Who)/Reader
Series: Red [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168388
Kudos: 9





	Teal was the Color of Your Shirt

“You’re going through withdrawals.” She says plainly. 

“Missy it’s not an addiction you know?” You shake your head laughing at her. 

“It is for you.” She replies. 

“The Doctor said no electronics without close supervision. Apparently you’re a naughty time lady.” You smirk. 

She smiles and climbs into your lap. “I thought you liked that I was naughty.” She said as she kissed the tip of your nose. 

“I love it. I also really love having music.” You smile. 

“I can play the piano for you.” 

“Oh I know that and I love your voice more than anything in the universe.” You say. 

“Yes but I am not Stevie Nicks.” She says pointedly. 

You laugh and nuzzle into Missy’s neck. 

“You know if I had my Tardis we could go back in time and see her perform when she was really good.”

“I’m sorry are you implying she isn’t good now? Also I should point out you have made that promise while you still had a Tardis.” 

“Yes but there was always so many other fun things to do.” She smiles at you. 

“Oh you mean like starting wars, burning down planets, and having sex everywhere?” You giggle. 

“Well we didn’t always have sex.” She says as she starts kissing your neck. 

“And we aren’t having it now because I have plans today.” You say gently pushing her out of your lap. 

“Yes out in the real world beyond the vault.” She is clearly pouting. 

“If you be a good time lady I will bring you back a treat.” You smirk. 

She replies with sticking out her tongue at you. 

“I love you.” You say as you kiss her chastely on the lips. You grab your bag and leave the vault. 

“How is she today?” The Doctor asks. You stopped in his office on the way out. 

“Oh you know, pouting because I get to leave.” 

“So her usual.” He smiles. 

“Do you think she really knows what I am doing?” 

“I think you’re fine.” 

“And you’re sure the plan is alright?” 

“Yes, now go get what you need. I will steal her out of the vault for help in one hour.” 

“You promise you’re going to remember?”

“He promises.” Bill and Nardole yell at you. 

“Thanks guys.” You smile and wave as you rush out of his office. 

You look over your list numerous times to make sure you have gotten everything you need for your surprise. You arrive outside of the vault a little over an hour later and sure enough she is gone. You catch yourself letting out a sigh of relief. You were rather worried The Doctor would actually forget. You immediately carry in all your bags. You clean the vault and put out all the numerous vases of lavender roses. You hang up twinkle lights everywhere. The Doctor even told you, you could bring in your record player for tonight. You look at the clock you have on your cellphone that you grabbed from his office earlier. You notice you’re running short on time. You phone in your food order and tell them to deliver it to The Doctor’s office. You have just enough time to get ready. You put on a vintage purple floral maxi dress with flowing bell sleeves. You touch up your makeup and put on the ‘M’ initial necklace Missy had given you ages ago. You check your phone again and realize you need to go collect the food and then text Bill. You thank your lucky stars that The Doctor has her because he would never be on time. You get the food on the table, candles lit and music started. 

Bill, everything is ready can I have my girlfriend back now? - you text 

I’m on it. Good luck tonight. - Bill texts back. 

You feel the nerves grow in your chest as your hand clutches the ring box in your pocket. Approximately 15 minutes later Missy waltz’s in. 

“Y/N, what is all this?” She says walking towards you. 

“Dinner.” You say blushing as you look at your feet. 

“Yes, I mean I can see that it’s just nicer than normal.” She says as she walks around looking at everything. “So are we eating?” She looks at you waiting for you to move. 

You nod and walk over to the table to pull out her chair. Missy tells you about her day and you smile politely when it seems warranted. 

“So this all very romantic but you’re acting like we are breaking up or something.” She suddenly says. You thought you had been hiding your nerves rather well. 

“Missy, I love you.”

“Yes and I love you poppet.” She smiles. 

It’s now or never your brain convinces you. You reach in your pocket and pull out the ring box. You open the box to a rose gold band with a round Amethyst in the middle surrounded by diamonds on each side. 

“Marry me?” You blurt out blushing bright red. 

Missy smiles at you and nods as tears are falling from her eyes. You slip the ring on her finger. You get up and pull her into your arms. You two sway back and forth in each other’s arms long after the music has stopped. 

It’s hours later when you’re both getting ready for bed you find yourself giggling at your fiancé. 

“Missy, we own tons of pajamas you know?” 

“Yes.” She looks at you confused. 

“We should probably let that shirt go.” You say pointing at the offending object she is pulling over her head. 

“I love this one though.” She pokes out her bottom lip in a pout. 

“It’s just getting a little old.” You say pointing out the few holes it has gathered over the years you have owned it. 

“But it’s yours and I like to wear it.” 

You smile and pull your time lady into your arms. 

“You look way better then I ever did in that thing.” You hated that shirt it was teal and it had been part of your uniform at your job while you were in college. 

You fall asleep snuggled with your time lady dreaming of white lace and wedding bells.


End file.
